farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
May Fun Fair Quest
| goalamount = 9 | reward_xp_type1 = player | reward_xp_amt1 = 2025 | reward_curr_type1 = coin | reward_curr_amt1 = 40500 }} The series was available from May 23rd, 2013 until June 6th, 2013 and had 9 goals to complete the quest series. Goals may be given with some tasks already partially completed. Quest Description: ''Treble the Troubadour has broken his lute strings and needs new ones to search for song and fairies in the May fields of Farmville. He wants you to follow his song to the excitement that puts spring in your heels! Will you help him? '' __TOC__ Better Brittle! '' "Brittle bars will make eyes bright like the stars!" '' '' "A splendid effort, approved by our new friend! This antelope approves of our brittle, now onto the next adventure I hope you'll attend!" '' Sounds of May '' "I must admit, I've run out of song! We should find new ones, or I'll be out before long!" '' '' "These songs are perfect finds! Soon, I'll be playing these for audiences of all kinds!" '' Grand Stands '' "Ribbon stands are a must for creating May poles! It's an old-time tradition, requiring many roles!" '' '' "Absolutely charming, this streamer tree we've found! If we keep planning, there are surely greater treasures abound!" '' Truffles and Trowels '' "Many May activities make for fun fair times. Treasure hunts and harvests alike make fair-goer senses ring like chimes!" '' '' "Wonderful! This baby boar will fit in just right! I can't wait to see what else your farm has that will surprise and delight!" '' Happy Hedges! '' "May flowers must be preserved for all to enjoy. Your finest gardening tools are what we must employ!" '' '' "Great work! This maze is a stunning display of May at its best, as any passerby would be sure to attest!" '' Sprung in Spring '' "I fear my lute strings have met an early end! Perhaps you can help me find new ones, my dear farmer friend?" '' '' "Excellent job, my lute strings are strung! Now I'll play on with many songs to be sung!" '' Faes in May '' "May fairs and fairies go together well! Your farm seems ripe for fairy gatherings, as far as I can tell!" '' '' "A stupendous effort, and a find most grand! Finding fairy grounds was easy with you lending a hand!" '' Perfect May Ponds! '' "The waters of May are bright and true! Let's liven them up to keep them sparkling and blue!" '' '' "A gorgeous display with flowers that stun! There is still more May fun to be had before we are done!" '' Ending With Oats '' "The horses of may are energetic and ready to play! There will be horse riding before the end of this day!" '' '' "What a wonderful time, and a pegacorn ideal for May! Thanks for the lovely time. Perhaps I'll see you again some other day!" '' Quest Gallery May Fun Fair Quest Notification.png See Also *Quest Category:Quest